Misery Business
by LittleLea05
Summary: A series of random drabbles and one-shots for round 4 of The Twilight 25...all revolving around Leah..could be AU or AH...based off of 20 word prompts and 5 picture prompts
1. Prompt 21: Surface

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #21-Surface  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Cliff diving is one of the things I like to do when everything has gone to shit, like when your boyfriend of three-and-a-half-years dumps you for your best friend and cousin. Talk about keeping it in the family.

Just the feeling of throwing yourself from a cliff's edge makes things manageable, but then you come to the surface and all you want to do is sink back to the bottom and let the waves take you to the unknown.

Every time I jump, it's like I forget everything that is wrong in my world and freefall into the angry waves.

XxXxX

Thank you to IAmToWait for beta'ing for me on such short notice. You rock!


	2. Prompt 7: Pic 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #7  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Jake  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxX

Tick. Tick. Tick. That is the sound of time passing by very slowly.

This has got to be the worst and longest day ever. I am stuck at work for another two hours trying to fix some computer glitches. The scheduling system somehow double-booked Dr. Wilcox, so now there are twenty or so soon-to-be mothers bitching in my ear because they've been waiting so long. Not to mention I have him barking at me to fix everything and tell the women who haven't been seen yet to either wait patiently or reschedule their appointments for another day.

Once the tech guy finally shows up and fixes the faulty program it's almost time for me to go home. Of course, I can't leave until the guy is finished and everything is back to normal. That sets me back another hour and a half.

By the time I get home and kick off my mandatory work keds and shed my scrubs shirt on the floor, leaving me in my white tank top, I am ready to pass out.

"Hey, Jake, I'm home!" I call out, muttering 'finally' under my breath. I crash to the inviting comfort of the cushy couch and stretch my legs out.

He comes around the corner from the kitchen, donning an apron that says "kiss the cook" on the front. I let out a little chuckle.

"Hey, babe, how was your day? I was just getting ready to call you. You're usually not this late. I was getting a little worried."

I sigh, rolling my eyes for emphasis. "If there was an actual Hell on Earth that is what the office was like today. Bitchy, pregnant broads everywhere and an asshat boss to boot. Not to mention one of the secretaries called in sick while another left early because her kid was sick or something like that." My nerves were so frazzled by then I just hunkered back into the couch and huffed loudly.

Jake leaves for a second and comes back with an open beer for myself and one for him. He knows me so well. That's why I loved the guy. We just get each other.

I sip my beer while he takes my right foot into his hands and starts massaging the arch with his strong fingers. I let out a moan of relief every so often and may even mutter "oh god" a few times but I can't be sure. I'm too busy floating somewhere between ready to fall asleep and horny and about to mount him right here on the couch.

I am brought out of my daze by the smell of something amazing wafting from the kitchen.

"So, Jake, what's on the menu for tonight?"

He always gets home before me, so he cooks dinner. He owns a little auto-body shop downtown, which allows him to make his own hours.

"Oh, I thought we would do a little barbeque-themed meal and eat outside tonight. It's a nice night and I thought we could take advantage of that rarity. What do you say?"

"It sounds like a great idea to me. When will the food be ready? I'm starving!" I exclaim.

"Oh, I would say another fifteen minutes or so. You want another beer while we wait?"

"I can't say no to that."

A few minutes later Jake comes into the living room with a picnic basket full of food and a bottle of wine. I look up at him. He has removed that ridiculous apron and has switched it out for a thin jacket. He extends his free hand toward me and I grasp it.

"Lead the way."

He walks me out the back door and down the deck steps, into the woods behind our yard.

"Jake, where the hell are we going? I thought we were going to eat outside. Why are you leading me to the woods?"

"Boy, do you ask a lot of questions when you're irritated and hungry. I was going to surprise you with something…so you are just going to have to deal," he tells me.

We walk a few more strides and as soon as we pass a small corps of trees I see it. It's a tent, like the ones we used to make when we were younger. It's made up of a bunch of old sheets and blankets. He must have spent a lot of time on it because he even set out a bunch of pillows and an oil lamp for when it gets darker.

"So what do you think?" He sounds a bit nervous. Jake's usually so cool and confident.

"It's amazing, Jake. When did you do all this?"

"Oh, I had a little free time today."

"Okay…so what's the occasion?"

"Can't I just do something sweet for my girlfriend whenever I want? It's called spontaneity, Leah. Now get in the tent so we can eat because I am starving too." I don't have to be told twice. My stomach is already about to start eating itself if it wasn't fed soon.

Jake crawls in after me and starts arranging Tupperware containers filled with food in the middle of the makeshift tent. He is muttering something I can't quite hear under his breath. _Finally_ he starts actually opening containers and the most glorious smells waft to my nose: BBQ chicken, old-fashioned corn bread, potato salad and chocolate-dipped strawberries…which happen to be my favorite.

He uncorks the bottle of wine and pours a little into two small plastic cups, handing me one. _Man, he sure thinks of everything_.

"Do you remember when we used to make tents like this when we were younger? We practically had to beg your mom to let us sleep outside. She was always afraid we'd be eaten by a pack of wolves. Those were the days." Jake reminiscing about when we were kids jumpstarts my heart a little. We've been best friends since I can remember. So when the stuff with Sam happened he is who I turned to to pick up the pieces. That was three years ago.

Once we finish up all the food and drink the last drop of wine we lay side by side with our heads together staring up at the stars, our bodies snuggled close together under an extra blanket.

"Leah, you are amazing, you know that?" I looked toward him and notice he's getting a little fidgety. I don't know if it's from the alcohol or from the drop in temperature. "I love you so much. Nothing could ever change that. You are my best friend and the love of my life. I really mean that. I want to have a family with you and grow old with you."

"Jake" is all I can manage before getting a little choked up, and "I love you too" is all I can say before the desire to kiss him is so strong that I can no longer resist it.

But he's not finished. "I want to race wheelchairs down the hall, and spoil our grandchildren so we can send them back to our kids all hyper." He has the cheesiest grin on his face right now. He is making it so hard not to laugh at his expression but what he is saying is so sweet that I wouldn't dream of laughing.

I close my eyes for a moment to collect myself and when I open them Jake is down on one knee with a very simple ring tucked snuggly in its box. It's beautiful and I am glad it's not a gaudy thing like the size of my friend Jane's ring. That thing qualifies as an airline carry-on bag.

I look into his eyes and I can tell he's hesitant, doubting my reaction. Obviously I am going to say yes but he hasn't asked me anything.

His expression starts to turn a little panicked. "Well, Leah, what do you say?"

"Say to what, Jake? You haven't asked me anything yet." He laughs, his relief evident on his face. He knows I'm just being a brat. He twists his face back into a serious expression and looks directly into my eyes.

"Will you be my forever?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes." He scoots toward me and slides the ring onto my finger.

"I'm so glad you said yes," he whispers into my ear before planting soft, open-mouthed kisses down my neck.

XxXxX

Thank you to IAmToWait for beta'ing...

and EmmaleeWrites05 for giving me the plot bunny

and Sarah for helping me with the ending...

and don't forget to check out the other TT25-4's there are a bunch!


	3. Prompt 15:Return

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #15- Return  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah and Esme  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxX

Run. That's all I'm thinking as I blaze through the forest as if my worst fear is chasing me. I am halfway to Canada before I stop, catching the scent of a leech on my trail.

I phase back into my human form and dress with the clothes I'd tied to my ankle before I left. I turn, and the motherly vampire is staring at me with sad eyes.

"Come back, Leah."

"Why should I listen to you, bloodsucker?" Distaste is clear in my voice.

"Your family needs you."

Her eyes reveal everything. I know I have to go back.

XxXxX

Thanks to KristenLynn for beta'ing


	4. Prompt 23: Under

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #23- Under  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Rosalie  
Rating: Borderline M but mostly T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxX

Her body beneath mine is like fine silk when it finally touches my skin. It ignites a fire deep inside me.

Could this be happiness peeking through my stormy appearance?

She smiles up at me as I lean down and press my lips against hers. Her lips taste like vanilla chapstick. Fucking Delicious!

Her sigh has my mind racing with endless possibilities.

My head and my heart finally seem to be on the same page. I haven't felt this way about someone since Sam left.

I'm so glad I have her to make my cloudy days turn sunny and warm.

XxXxX

Thanks to Jess for beta'ing and to Lightstardusting for her Leah/Rose stamp of approval

Don't forget there are a bunch of awesome entries out there…

Oh yeah and please review?


	5. Prompt 2: Acquiesce

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: # 2-Acquiesce  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Jasper  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

"Come on, Leah," he pleads, tugging on my hand.

"No, I can't, Jasper. Seriously, I'm not good with these kinds of rides - motion sickness, remember?" He's trying to drag me onto the whirling ride, but my feet are firmly planted on the ground.

Then he does the one thing I can't resist: the "pouty lip and puppy dog eyes" look. It gets me every time.

I roll my eyes and comply, letting him pull me to the ride that looks like a giant top.

"If I hurl, it'll be your fault."

"I think I can handle that." he replies.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to IAmToWait for her super awesome beta skills.

Gotta love Leah and Jasper together...love them so much you want to leave a review?


	6. Prompt 3: Bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #3-Bliss  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Angela  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

_She wore her hair down today._

Her long locks hang down just past where her shoulder blades jut out. Her glasses bring out those dark eyes.

Those eyes connect with mine for a split second before I look away, embarrassed that she caught me staring. I look back up and she smiles. At me!

I send an awkward wave her way, but inside I am on cloud 9.

She is now beckoning me over with a nod of her head.

This could be the best day I've had in a while because the beauty in the stacks finally notices me.

XxXxXxX

Thank you to the awesome IAmToWait for beta'ing


	7. Prompt 5: Damp

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #5- Damp  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/ Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

It's a nice day to go to the beach, so I grab my favorite pair of sunglasses, a towel and my book and head out.

The feeling of soft and slightly wet sand is comforting. I choose a piece of driftwood to sit against when I spot him emerging from the waves.

His body is glistening with little beads of water and I just want to lick them off one by one.

He comes to sit beside me. He smells like the ocean. He brushes his lips against mine.

"Hey there, baby." The pages are now marked with water droplets.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to IAmToWait for her beta skills

Please review I need some happy in my day today.


	8. Prompt 4: Collapse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #4 Collapse  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T-ish for language I guess

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

I had to be going through a growth spurt or something because I could have sworn that I'd grown six inches in the last week, along with a few of the other boys on the reservation. . Jake was starting to look like he'd injected himself with steroids and his body couldn't keep up with it, and don't even get me started on Paul. He was beginning to look like the Michelin man, muscle on top of more muscle.

Even my brother was going through some changes, though maybe he was finally hitting puberty, who knows? It's about time, he is the smallest fifteen year old on the rez.

In addition, I had been sick too. Fever, shaking, hormones out of whack and just being so irritable to the point that I was surprised that people still wanted to talk to me.

My dad seemed to think that it was just stress and would go away eventually. He was always playing things off as if they were insignificant. He was one of those kinds of men who had that whole 'if it isn't broken don't fix it' mentality.

Harry was also taking Sam's side in the whole dumping me for my cousin business. I should have guessed he would choose him over me, his own flesh and blood. He has always thought of Sam as a son.

After Sam and I broke up, my dad and I had a huge blowout. I'd never been more pissed off in my entire life.

That day, Harry walked into my room with a glum look. "Hey Leah, can we talk?"

"Ugh, Dad. There's really nothing to talk about. Sam chose Emily instead of me. End of story."

"Don't be too hard on the guy. He really does feel awful for doing this to you. Some things just can't be helped."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Sam didn't mean to break my heart by screwing around with Emily? I don't buy it! I'm done talking. Now get out!" I fumed; smoke would have been pouring from my ears if it was truly possible.

"Leah, there are reasons for everything, one day you might understand."

"I said we are done here. Now leave!"

Harry sighed in resignation, and exited the room uttering an apology just barely loud enough for me to hear him over my heavy breathing.

Once he left I couldn't help but wish that I could take back all the hurtful things I said to him, but it was too late now. What's done is done.

A few weeks later after an especially nasty fight with Sam, my dad came to me again. I was sitting outside on the tire swing he built when I was a kid. My temper was still raging but I tried being at least civil.

Sam had been badgering me all day and I was just ready to be done with it all. Yeah, I was pissed off but I didn't want to be reminded every minute of the day of why I was so angry. Why could no one understand that?

I've had enough and my temper was already boiling so I unleashed hell, my father taking the brunt of it. Of course, he had to bring up the whole Sam is innocent thing.

I felt a fire deep within and heard the sound of my clothes tearing, next thing I know I was towering over my father, feeling my hands and feet both touching the ground. I looked down at myself and found my body covered in fur. When I saw myself in my father's eyes, I saw a giant wolf reflected back at me and my father clutching at his chest.

_Ohmygod! What the Hell just happened? Why am I now a fucking wolf the size of a horse? _

Then I hear another voice in my head.

"_Leah, is that you?"_

"_What the fuck is going on? I just turned into a wolf in front of my dad." Who the fuck was in my head? Not only had I just turned into a wolf, but I was schizophrenic now too?_

Then I saw him crumple to the ground. I didn't know what to do, but I was rooted to the spot in sheer terror. I couldn't help him when I was like this, but I couldn't figure out how to get back to my human form.

"_Leah, where are you?" Of all people, Sam's voice is one of the voices in my head? Great. _

He must have known I was thinking about my dad.

"_At home, he's not moving!"_ My mental voice screamed.

I ran over to him and let out a whimper.

"Leah, I'm sorry," was all that he said before he went motionless.

Sam and a few of the other guys on the reservation come running through the woods right then. I only know it's them from the voices in my head.

"_Holy shit, this is all so unreal. There are other wolves now? I'm so confused. What's going on?"_

"_Calm the fuck down, Leah. We need to worry about your dad right now." Paul snaps._

A wolf who tells me that he is Jared told me it might be a few hours before I could transform back into my human form.

_"The first transformations always last a few hours."_

_I must be dreaming. This can't really be happening._

The biggest black wolf suddenly transformed into Sam, who then ran into the house to call for an ambulance, but somehow I already knew it would be too late.

I turned away from everything that was happening behind me and just ran, as fast and as far away as possible. I ran until I couldn't take anymore. I ended up somewhere in Idaho when I finally stopped.

_I gave my dad a heart attack. Oh God, I killed my dad!_

My insides felt like they had been ripped out and immense pain took over. I fell to the ground in a big lump of fur. I felt horrible. How was I going to tell my mom and Seth that I caused our father and my mother's husband to die? They were going to hate me forever. I couldn't go back, but I knew that I would have to. I just didn't think I could face anyone right away.

After a half hour I noticed that I was lying on the cold, wet leaves of a dense forest. I had somehow returned to my human form and now I was in the middle of the woods with no clothes and no idea how to get back home. Great.

I walked naked through the woods until I came to a cabin. I could see clothes hanging on a line in the backyard...they would have to suffice until I got home. Once I was dressed, I went in search of the main part of the town to call home.

"Hello?" It's my mother.

"Mom." I pause for a moment.

"Oh Leah, I've been worried sick about you. The boys said you just ran off. I know you must be confused right now. Come home baby, we need to talk."

"Mom, he's gone, isn't he?" I asked as tears start to stream down my face.

"Yes, Leah. He is." Her voice starts to quiver and I can hear someone in the background, which could have been Seth. I started to panic and quickly hung up.

_How would I be able to_ go home and face my family and the others on the reservation? I just couldn't believe that he was gone. My father was dead, and I suddenly felt as if everything had changed for the worst.

XxXxXxX

Thank you to Bex a.k.a. bloodofbeckie for being my beta extraordinaire this time around.

Eh? What did ya think?


	9. Prompt 14: Quixotic

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #14-Quixotic  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Jake  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

_Why is English so boring?_

I stretch and turn my face to the window, which happens to face the courtyard. _Huh?_ Jake is out there on the hood of his car like some character straight out of a John Hughes movie, holding a boom box blaring some cheesy love song.

Caught off guard, I laugh too loudly and the whole class turns to see his ridiculous display.

It is sweet, but it also makes me want to punch him

"Miss Clearwater, is something amusing you?" _Please don't look out the window, Mr. Banner._

"No sir."

_Jake, you are so dead._

XxXxXxX

Thanks to IAmToWait for her awesome beta skills and for helping me make it more quixotic-y

And to KimmyDonn for the pre-read :)

Reviews are always welcome.


	10. Prompt 22: Trap

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #22- Trap  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/ Sam and the pack  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

I know right as I walk into the little clearing not far from my house that this is a set up.

_Someone's head is going to roll for this!_

I can smell Sam, his musky scent overpowering my nostrils.

"What is this, Sam? An intervention?" I question as I see a few other Rez boys emerge from the woods.

"Leah, we have to talk. This is important. Everyone is worried about you," Sam says apprehensively.

"Well, I'm not interested in what you or anyone else has to say."

"Leah," he says, shaking his head, "you need to stop blaming yourself."

XxXxXxX

Thanks to IAmToWait for beta'ing. She is amazing!


	11. Prompt 17: Simple

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #17- Simple  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Jake  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

This is supposed to be easy? Jumping out of a plane with a random person strapped to your back is _easy?_

"Like flying a kite or riding a bike," I was told. I beg to freaking differ when you are thirteen thousand feet in the air with only a parachute and your tandem partner during a free fall to the ground. How is being strapped together safe?

What the fuck am I doing here? Oh, right, he talked me into it. I look over my shoulder to the perpetrator.

"Jake, I hate you for making me do this."

"Just jump."

XxXxXxX

Thanks to my awesome beta IAmToWait...she is amazing


	12. Prompt 11: Hollow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #11- Hollow  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

When I was younger, I used to always hide my most prized possessions in a hollowed out tree in the backyard. Whether it was a chunk of sea glass I found at the beach or pogs I collected from those quarter machines, everything I felt was worth something was in that tree.

Then I grew up and my attention fell away from my secret place and in its place was a boy. A boy who stole my heart, and never gave it back.

Now I sit at the base of my tree wishing I'd put my heart inside as well.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to IAmToWait for her amazing beta skills


	13. Prompt 20: Stolen

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #20-Stolen  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

My life was going so great. Well, better. I had just started dating someone new, trying to get my mind off of Sam, and I was even accepted to Brown. But then everything had to change.

Of course those bloodsuckers had to come back into the area, which in turn triggered the gene that made myself and a bunch of other kids from the Reservation turn into huge fucking wolves.

Now my life is pretty much over. I am stuck here forever protecting our land from mythical creatures, who actually do exist. I am one.

My life lost all promise.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to the wonderful IAmToWait for sprinkling her magical beta dust all over this drabble


	14. Prompt 13: Pic 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #13-pic prompt  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Riley  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

He finds me sitting on a fallen log in the middle of a clearing in the woods, dipping my feet into a trickling spring. This is where I go to think sometimes.

He comes and sits next to me. Our feet both bare, and our pant legs hiked up.

"I thought I would find you out here."

"You know me so well."

"Of course, you are my little spitfire, after all."

He twines his long fingers with mine and brings them up to his smooth lips, leaving a lingering kiss on my skin.

"I love you, Leah."

"Shut up, Riley."

XxXxXxX

Thanks to IAmToWait for the quick pre-read. Even when she is only on her iPod she helps. Much love to her!


	15. Prompt 6: Defile

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #6- Defile  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah & Demetri  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

Dirty. Disgusted. Mortified.

Those are the words rolling around my brain at the moment. But they quickly stop when he looks up at me with recollection.

I thought he had fled town but this is so much worse.

That evil, red-headed bitch has turned him into one of her own, and now I will have to end his undead life.

Of course, all this could have been avoided if I didn't accompany the leech lover to Seattle today.

I stare at his no-longer-teal eyes, for they are now the deepest crimson.

"Well hello again, Demetri."

His smile widens. I lunge.

XxXxXxX

Thank you to the awesome IAmToWait for her amazing beta skills.


	16. Prompt 19: Pic 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #19- pic prompt  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

I am too late. The plane is already making its way to the runway.

I stare out the large terminal windows, dreaming of the next time I see him.

I drop to one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and lay my head in my hands.

There is so much I wish I had said to him before he left.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell him?" I berate myself.

"Tell me what?" I turn quickly and he is right there, standing behind me.

"What are you doing?" Tears stream down my cheeks.

"I couldn't do it, Leah. Not without you."

XxXxXxX

Thanks to the wonderful IAmToWait for the beta job again :)


	17. Prompt 1: Pic 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: # 1- Pic Prompt  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

I twist open the bottle of Jack Daniels and pour three fingers worth into a glass and take a seat at the kitchen table, bringing the bottle with me.

The whiskey only eases the pain and temporarily stops me from thinking. Too much thinking cost me my job, my family and my life. Now I am in an endless dream state.

I pour my second glass and decide to go out for a smoke. I forego a jacket because I can't feel the cold from the heat of the alcohol coursing through my veins anyways.

This is my life now.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to anythingzombie a.k.a. for the quick beta job :)


	18. Prompt 12: Push

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #12 Push  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah and some pack members  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

"Don't be such a chicken, Leah!" Embry shouts from the booth next to mine. Jacob and Quil are off to the side, observing as I straddle the leather chair. The artist is situating the stencil on my shoulder blade.

"Shut the hell up, Embry. No one asked you!" I yell back.

I then hear the gun start up behind me. The soft buzz and the man's hand on my skin have me on high alert. Then I feel it, the sharp but satisfying sting of the needle to my skin.

I let out the breath I had been holding in.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to anythingzombie for the beta job and hopelessromantic79 for the pre-read.


	19. Prompt 24: Wander

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #24- Wander  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Garrett  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

He was a wanderer through and through, nothing would change that.

He lived off of the land and never stayed any place too long.

He had been doing this for years, but today, in this little rainy town, something was different.

He walked into the coffee shop, set on just grabbing a cup of joe and some breakfast before being on his way again, but he saw a woman with russet skin sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper, her long dark hair framing her face.

Something about this woman intrigued him. He had to find out more about her.

XxXxXxX

Thank you to Shouvley for beta'ing for me this time around :)


	20. Prompt 16: Ripple

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #16- Ripple  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah/Rosalie  
Rating: T/M-ish

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

I watch Rosalie strip off all her clothing and jump into the water. The waves splash over the side of the little above ground pool. The moon reflects off of the water and all I see are the ripples in the pool and her voluptuous breasts peaking above the surface.

I then follow suit and jump in after her. She swims up to me and I can't help but to reach out and tease her nipple. She shivers and lets out a throaty moan. This only spurs me on. I take her lips with mine and everything falls into place.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to Oscar519 and EmmaleeWrites05 for the pre-read/beta'ing :)


	21. Prompt 18: Stagger

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #18- Stagger  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Jasper/Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

I find her sitting at the bar with a tumbler of Jim Beam sitting in front of her. She is in a heated conversation with the bartender.

I slide onto the stool next to her. She doesn't notice I am there until she scoots off the stool and stumbles over to the jukebox.

She pulls out a quarter and presses a button.

That's when her gaze meets mine. She smiles and crooks her finger at me. I walk towards her.

The music fills the musty bar and she falls into my arms.

"Dance with me?" she slurs.

"Oh course, Leah."

XxXxXxX

Thank you Lisa for the quick beta job...if there are any mistakes, they are all mine.


	22. Prompt 8: Demure

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #8- Demure  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Jasper/Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

My eyes connect with hers and she looks away, blushing. Her long dark hair cascades around her face like a curtain, hiding her eyes from view and her perfectly pinkened cheeks show through the strands.

We do this little dance every Monday and Wednesday because we are in the same English lit class.

Today I think I will work up the nerve to confront her. I just need a little push.

Riley nudges me and gives me the "do it or I will" look. That's all I need.

I get up and make my way to her.

"Hello, pretty girl."

XxXxXxX

Thanks to Miss Snazzy for the pre-read

and to IAmToWait for the quick beta job from her iPod cuz she's a pro!


	23. Prompt 9: Elixir

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #9- Elixir  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Emmett/Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

She may smell like dirt mixed with wet dog but her beauty and charisma counter that.

Ever since the fight with the newborns I have been intrigued by her.

It's grown to being overwhelmed and obsessed.

Today, I will get a taste of her.

We meet in the secluded woods behind our house.

I sneak up behind her and lick the soft patch of skin beneath her ear.

If her skin tastes this good, I can't imagine how amazing her blood tastes.

Only one way to find out. My teeth pierce her flesh and her elixir floods my mouth.

Delicious.

XxXxXxX

Thanks for Minnakoda, Carol and IAmToWait for the pre-reading/beta job :)


	24. Prompt 25: Pic 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #25- Pic prompt 5  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

Aromatherapy bubble bath: Check.

Candles lit: Check.

Water is the right temperature: Check.

Now to just grab a towel and my book.

Every once in a while a girl needs to treat herself to a peaceful night by herself, no distractions. And what better way than a nice, hot bath?

I ease into the steaming water and release a contented sigh.

I can feel my muscles relaxing. It's heavenly.

Ooh, I needed this. After the week I've had, this is a great way to unwind.

I pick up my book and get lost inside a world that's not my own.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to IAmToWait for beta'ing. You rock!


	25. Prompt 10: Feign

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #10- Feign  
Pen name: LittleLea05  
Pairing: Jasper/Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

XxXxXxX

She can pretend all she wants but I know she is not fine.

Her whole world has been flipped on its axis. First Sam breaks her heart, and then she becomes the lone female wolf, activating that gene that is supposed to protect the tribe from the 'cold ones'. Even more, she now has the sorrow of her father passing away.

But she acts as if nothing even happened. She is her normal, "I'm a bitch and I know it" self.

I can read her emotions like the back of my hand.

She is hurting and I want to help.

XxXxXxX

Thanks to Minnakoda for the quick beta job :)

Well that's all she wrote…these babies are finished…Time to press that 'complete' button

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and whatnot throughout these 25 prompts

Oh and I realized I didn't write a disclaimer for any of these…so

Disclaimer for all 25 prompts... Obviously I am not S. Meyer so therefore I do not own Twilight

I will miss writing Leah :(


End file.
